<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Moments to Heal by Mwah_html</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232948">Little Moments to Heal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwah_html/pseuds/Mwah_html'>Mwah_html</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Meditation, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Trauma, meditation is the best therapy y'all, working through trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwah_html/pseuds/Mwah_html</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the war was hard on everyone, and Adora and Catra need to learn how to cope together to be able to move on.</p>
<p>"Catra studied the other girls face, zoning out as some birds twittered and Perfuma chattered on with a soothing voice. Adora pulsed her hands tighter and looser as she tried to focus and relax at the same time, but she seemed to just be winding herself up more and more."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Moments to Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, wanted to preface this with:</p>
<p>- I'm not really familiar with the Bright Moon castle layout so i just guessed with the reference photos i could find so i didn't have to go through the whole series<br/>- i only started realising how much i liked Catradora when watching this newest season, because before that i thought it was too good of a fantasy to entertain it to be canon (very silly of me now looking back)<br/>- I have only read like three fanfics so i'm not too sure of popular dynamics and i'm also not very familiar with Perfuma's character, but i tried, and hopefully if i write the other idea i had i'll learn more (if not i'll probably never write again lmao)</p>
<p>anyway, comment your thoughts and i'll try and reply if its something that warrants that, my Instagram is Mwah.com.au and i hope you all have a good time reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to a sun filled room was something very new to Catra. Before, in the Horde, the windows were practically non-existent and the dark purple clouds that covered the polluted sky made this beautiful feeling impossible. </p>
<p>The streams of light poured in, going across her hair and arms and heating them up to juxtapose the stinging cold of the rest of the room. One other positive of winning the war, she supposed, was that another source of heat slumbered next to her. </p>
<p>It wasn’t often Catra woke before Adora, but when she did she savoured it peacefully before sleep took her over again as it usually did. Her heavy eyes squinted into the blinding sun as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand, the other trapped in a tight hug under Adora’s waist, who had grabbed hold of it tight the night before and hadn’t let go, only softened her grip. Catra could hear a bell go off in the distance, probably signalling a new hour, and to that Adora stirred. </p>
<p>She had become accustomed to Catra’s presence after a few weeks, and didn’t tense up in fear anymore, her brain having learnt to assume everything was a threat to her sleeping and vulnerable body. Catra still sometimes kicked when Adora woke her up, but she was also getting a lot better. </p>
<p>Adora’s hands clutched around Catra’s again, going to massage her fingers soothingly. </p>
<p>“Hey Adora,” Catra whispered as she hooked her chin over Adora’s shoulder and nuzzled into her soft hair, “Morning.”</p>
<p>Adora took a deep breath in before she mumbled back, “...Hey.” </p>
<p>Adora let go of Catra’s hand, and just before Catra could voice her disappointment, the blonde wiggled her body around to face Catra’s, taking both of her hands this time and hugging them to her chest. Both girls felt the secure position as an excuse to drift off again when there was a sharp knock on the door, to which both girls' eyes shot open with a little jolt as they were shocked out of their little bubble. </p>
<p>“Ahem,” Adora cleared her throat, “Who is it?.”</p>
<p>“Hi! Just me!,” came a sing-song voice that sounded very upbeat for whatever time it was.</p>
<p>“Hi Perfuma...” Adora sat up fully in bed, propping her arms up to push her back against the purple painted wall. Catra scoffed at the separation of them and at the cold air she had let under the blanket. </p>
<p>“Just wondering if you were still up for meditation with me in the garden for this morning? We were supposed to start half an hour ago!”</p>
<p>“Oh shoot!,” Adora smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, “Sorry! Yes! I’ll be right there.”</p>
<p>“Okaaaayyyy! See you!” Perfuma’s voice called out, as well as the taps of her shoes back down the hall back, presumably, to the royal garden. </p>
<p>Adora huffed and muttered to herself ‘stupid’ and ‘knew I should have gotten out straight away’, slowly peeling the blanket off of her and jumping out of her bed to go get appropriate clothes on. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Catra, watched her girlfriend walk around the room, tired and annoyed at herself, as she finally sat herself up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and then her legs, and her tail, until she felt the buzzing energy in her body simmer down and settle. She threw the blanket away and stumbled over to Adora, who was in the middle of combing through her soft, fine hair in front of her mirror. She snaked her arms around her waist and once again hooked her chin onto her shoulder. </p>
<p>“What’s this about meditation?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just that Perfuma had noticed I was still feeling very stressed even after everything, so she just thought it would be good for us to meditate in nature and all that. I think Bow and Scorpia are also gonna be there,” Adora plucked up her hair tie from her desk and rolled it onto her wrist, “you know, you should come too, It would be good for you to learn new things”</p>
<p>Catra looked up at Adora’s face through the mirror, her eyes half closed and mouth in a subtle smile. Adora’s sharp face, jawline and all, contrasted with the dreamy and sparkling blue of her large eyes. Her nose with its soft blush from cheek to cheek; another indicator of her charming personality, but her mouth pulled into an anxious lip bite as she finished tying her hair as tight as possible, leaving her little signature fringe poof more relaxed.</p>
<p>Catra hummed in agreement as Adora turned around to give her a moment long kiss on the lips, leaving the brunette pleased, and so Catra moved to cup her hand on each side of Adora’s lovely face while Adora’s hands moved to brush through Catra’s short hair. </p>
<p>“If you do go you’ve got to look presentable” Adora says as an explanation, but Catra didn’t need one, she was perfectly blissed by the affection and started softly purring. Adora’s smile came naturally onto her face and she slid her hand down to cup the others cheek, who leaned into it, eyes closing and hands moving to keep it there. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>They had sat down in the shade of a large tree, resting on top of a very large woolen picnic rug with a blue plaid pattern, protecting their pants from the dewy grass. Perfuma had grown some very sweet-smelling flowers around the group, and they all sat cross legged with their eyes softly closed, while Perfuma instructed them to breathe deeply and become aware of their body.</p>
<p>“Feel your legs and your feet, feel your lungs expand… and contract… and wait three seconds before taking another deep breath in…”</p>
<p>Catra had become restless long ago, but their ten minutes wasn’t over yet, so she sneakily peeped her bi-coloured eyes open to survey her surroundings. Scorpia had made herself small so as not to take up too much space on the rug, keeping her feet tucked in and pincers in the dip of her legs, wearing the most casual clothes Catra had ever seen her in, probably her pyjamas. Bow, who looked like he was asleep, had a deep purple sparkly blanket covering his whole body and head, and Perfuma emitted an aura of tranquility with her soft pink dress and shawl, with her legs crossed and arms rested on top and hands open.</p>
<p>Catra’s eyes moved over to Adora, where she was deeply concentrated with a furrowed brow. Her arms in fists on her knees, still wearing her white shirt, red jacket, grey pants, and belt. Catra studied the other girls face, zoning out as some birds twittered and Perfuma chattered on with a soothing voice. Adora pulsed her hands tighter and looser as she tried to focus and relax at the same time, but she seemed to just be winding herself up more and more.</p>
<p>“Okay! Now open your eyes slowly…” Perfuma had already opened her eyes, so when Catra had turned back to face her, she smiled sweetly. Bow yawned loudly, and then Scorpia gained a burst of energy back into her.</p>
<p>“Oh boy guys that felt really weird! In a good way of course, i just felt really-”</p>
<p>“In the moment?” Perfuma interjected excitedly, her black eyes shining.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Scorpia’s smile bubbled over. As the two women talked, Bow was standing and stretching, and Adora was still sitting down, now surveying the group as well. </p>
<p>Catra scooted over to lie down, head in Adora’s lap. Adora’s face pivoted to look down at Catra, whose tail had moved to curl around her tense wrist. </p>
<p>“How was that?,” Adora asked her, keeping her voice low.</p>
<p>“Eh,” the girl, “it's kind of boring sitting in one place, and i mean, i already breathe a lot so that didn’t do much for me”</p>
<p>Adora’s face went into a cute little pout before she scrunched her face up again and looked up again to Perfuma, “Breakfast, anyone?”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>After they were each situated with little croissants and a cup of tea in a floral teacup, Glimmer came to join them and all the princesses and Bow talked about some things happening in a neighbouring town, and Catra got up and leaned against Adora’s strong shoulder, half-listening, half-purring from Adora’s hand softly carding through her hair again. Both of them basking in the morning sunlight with their friends. Adora had brightened up when Glimmer and Bow started to talk in the group and her face didn’t seem so sad anymore. Maybe that was just her resting face, or maybe-</p>
<p>“The repairs on their town hall are going to take a little longer than what i thought, apparently it was already getting a bit old before the whole Horde Prime thing, so there’s a whole basement which needs to be cleaned and redone…” Glimmer said, facing Scorpia.</p>
<p>Adora’s face scrunched up again and her hand came to a rest in Catra’s hair. Catra, surprised, gazed back up to her face as she tuned back into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yea those clones made quite a dent in all the buildings around here,” Bow remarked, chewing on his food slowly and pulling the blanket down to cover just his knees.</p>
<p>Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora’s pained expression and reached around her waist to pull her closer, and the little movement made Adora come back into the moment, flitting her eyes between Catra’s gaze and the rest of the group, before becoming focused back down on Catra.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go?” </p>
<p>Always the saint, she asked what Catra wanted in the tiniest whisper, keeping their exchange secret from the others.</p>
<p>“You sure?,” Catra didn’t want to take her away from her friends in this quiet moment, but simultaneously wanted to go back to their room and sit and just talk while petting Melog and maybe even kissing just a little bit, just a teensy tiny bit.</p>
<p>Their eyes locked in question for a few seconds before Adora took the lead and grabbed Catra’s free hand, pulling her upright.</p>
<p>“You guys going?” Glimmer asked, with a small eyebrow raise.</p>
<p>“Yea, thank you for the, uh, food and the meditation, we’ll see you guys later” Catra answered them for the first time that morning. The group collectively waved and wished them a good day, and Adora smiled in apology and waved goodbye as she started to drag Catra along; through the castle, to the small bridge towards the woodlands. The duo walked slowly until they were out of sight of the others and the guards, Catra gazing at Adora's turned back in a loving way, shifting her grip tighter on Adoras hand, being careful to not catch her with her nails.<br/>As they crossed the bridge, Adora’s energy built up again, until they got onto the grass on the other side, where she yelled, “Race you!” and took off, still hand in hand with Catra, who stumbled but quickly caught up with her proposal and joined her in sprinting into the dense forest.</p>
<p>They giggled as they sped away, holding tightly onto one another hand, over tree roots and flowers, through the maze of trees until there was a clearing where the sunlight shone through and the grass looked soft and dry. Adora led Catra to the very middle of the sun patch, where she pulled Catra down to the ground.</p>
<p>“EEP!,” Catra squealed as her shoulder hit into the soft grass, and as she rolled onto her back she pulled her arms up to shield her eyes from the bright rays. Adora’s melodic laugh barked out of her mouth at the others sound, continuing on for a few seconds before it slowly died off with a hum and they lay together in silence, looking up towards the sky blue opening, like Adora’s beautiful lively eyes, with tiny little white tufts sparsely littered around.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>The question was laid out to Adora.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Adora said as she lifted herself up on one elbow to look at Catra.</p>
<p>Catra rolled her eyes. “I noticed you always get so… tense, and your face scrunches up whenever we talk about the uh, Horde, and the clones and stuff…”</p>
<p>Adora’s face predictably scrunched up again, but this time she looked off to the side to think for a second to respond.</p>
<p>“I think… my brain doesn’t want to believe that we won all of this, that there’s nothing more that can realistically happen,” Adora sits up fully and pulls on a strand of hair that was loose from the front of her ponytail, “i just feel like i need to be ready at any time, to go back into battle, or transform into She-ra or something.” her face was turned away from Catra but she could hear how overwhelmingly stressed Adora was just from her voice.</p>
<p>Catra hummed and sat up to be on her level.</p>
<p>“Listen… we’ve never had to live without stress. Even when we were little, before we trained, we had to hide from the older kids who were scary and didn’t like us being loud and having fun. I kinda feel like you do too, and I think it’ll take us a while to stop feeling this way” </p>
<p>Adora swiveled her body around to Catra, taking her hands again in her own, smiling softly as she massaged her fingers.</p>
<p>“Yea, i figured.” Adora took a deep breath, in and out, “but when we do get around to that, we can move on, and enjoy Bright Moon and all of Etheria as much as we want, with no worries at all. Together.”</p>
<p>Catra blushed, tinging her nose pink. “Together”</p>
<p>They stayed in the clearing for a while, until the sun was right above them. They held each other's hands and leaned against the others forehead, a posture made for them. As Catra purred softly, they made way for a tight hug, holding each other close and sharing energy as they swayed back and forth a miniscule amount, still on the comfortable and soft grass.</p>
<p>A few birds twittered as Catra made the move to stand, becoming hungry once more, and as Adora took her hand, they left a piece of the weight from their shoulders behind in the clearing, breathing slightly easier as they took on the future together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram is Mwah.com.au :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>